Underworld Tordament
This story is written by Kross. Summary Title: Underworld Tordament Author: Kross Summary: Several old and new characters are forced to duel in a tordament that could kill them! Disclaimer: I do not own [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21 Yu-Gi-Oh!], [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_GX Yu-Gi-Oh! GX], [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's], or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! anime Kazuki Takahashi, the series' rightful creator, may come up with at some point. If I am coping someone, it is by accident. Story Chapter One Varax, Yugi, Kruti, Farak, Marik, Seto, Pegasus, Rojo, Jaden, and Yusei, were teleported into an arena with spikes all over the edges. Varax: Where are we? Yugi: Good question... Unknown voice: Welcome to the Underworld Tordament! You all will duel for your lives. If you you lose, I will devour your soul. If you win the tourdament, you will be set free. All of you have your decks at its most powerful. All the characters looked up, where a giant creature of shadow stood. Shadow Creature: Now the first duel will be between Varax and Pegasus. Varax and Pegasus were teleported from where they were standing to a duel platform, with two duel disks on their arms. SC: Now, BEGIN! Both of them started with 4000 lifepoints. Varax had a Armityle-based Deck. Varax drew Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Giant Germ, Kuriboh, Phantom Skyblaster and Call of the Haunted, while Pegasus drew Card Guard, Toon World, Scapegoat, Toon Mermaid, and Creature Swap. Turn 1 Varax started first and drew Hand Destruction. Varax: I summon Giant Germ in face up attack position! And I place one card facedown and end my turn. Pegasus: Very well. Pegasus drew Spell Striker. Pegasus: I summon Card Guard in face up attack position and it attacks your Giant Germ. Giant Germ was destroyed, and Varax's Life Points dropped from 4000 to 3100. Varax: Ha! Giant Germ's effect goes into play. Since it was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points. Pegasus' life points dropped from 4000 to 3500. Pegasus: Ah well. I end my turn. Turn 2 Varax drew Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise. Varax: I summon Phantom Skyblaster in face up defensive positiion. I use his effect to summon four Skyblaster Tokens in defensive mode. I end my turn. Pegasus: Good move. I use Toon World, making me sacrifice 1000 life points, but its worth it. Pegasus' life points dropped from 3500 to 2500. Pegasus: I use Scapegoat to summon four Scapegoat tokens. I then summon Toon Mermaid. Card Guard attacks one of your Skyblaster Tokens, destroying it. I end my turn. Turn 3 Varax drew Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Varax: Sweet! I use Phantom Skyblaster's effect that allows me to inflict 300 points of damage for each 'Skyblaster' monster I have. That adds up to 900 points of damage. Pegasus' Life Points dropped from 2500 to 1600. Varax: I then sacrifice the three Skyblaster Tokens to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms! Pegasus: No...impossible! Varax: Raviel then attacks your Card Guard, destroying it and inflicting 2100 points of damage to you. Pegasus' life points dropped from 1600 to -500. Pegasus: I....lost... Shadow Creature: Varax won, and Pegasus lost. Varax will move up, and Pegasus' soul is mine! Pegasus vanished into shadow, while Varax was teleported out of the duel platform. to be finished Category:Krosskothen Category:Stories Category:Stories with Dueling Category:Stories in Progress